The Life Of A Youtuber
by xxRiouykxx
Summary: Do you ever wondered what the life of a Youtuber would be like? G!P
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys. To the story '50 Shades of Raudenfeld'.. I'm so sorry I had to delete it, but someone/or some poeple pointed out that I could get into trouble for the plagiarism, so I had to delete it. If you want, you can message me on Twitter and send me your e-mail, so I can send it to ya. So for this story I've got to say, I know I had the same one for Glee but I didn't liked it and I know there are some people who wanted it Glee Style so I'm again sorry. **** So, I hope you enjoy it and I'm sorry for any mistakes. Happy reading! Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"What's up guys and welcome to my channel. My name is Karma and I'm here with my friends Shane, Soleil and Liam. Say hey, guys," said Karma into the camera smiling.

"Heyo," said Shane waving.

"What is up, people."

"Hey," said Liam smiling.

* * *

Let me introduce myself. My name is Karma Ashcroft and I make youtube videos. Just some random stuff, singing and having fun. I started making videos about 2 years ago and in the meantime I got a lot of subscribers. Now I've got about 4 million people and it's insane. Maybe more than that.

Shane is like the funniest one here. He makes also videos like the rest of us and they are all about fashion and being awesome and stuff.

Soleil and Liam are all about pranking people. Anything from 'Scaring people' to 'Picking up chicks or dicks'.

And now to the most amazing person in my life. Amy Raudenfeld. She is my everything and I really don't know what I would do without her.

* * *

"So a lot of you asked us to do the _Prank Call Challenge_ and well, we thought w_hy not_. So here we are, just for you guys," said Karma smiling.

"Right, so, here we have a cup full of numbers we're going to call," said Liam and pointed at the one in his right hand. "and in the other one we have things written down we have to say."

"So who's going first?" asked Soleil.

"Me, me!" Shane almost screamed . He took one piece of paper from the cup with the numbers and said,

"I got Lauren" laughed Shane. And now he took a piece of paper from the other one.

"_Confess your love__._"

We all laughed and went quiet when Shane took his phone and called Lauren's number.

"I wonder what she says," laughed Liam.

"She's gonna freak out, you know how she is," said Karma grinning.

"Shh, it's ringing," said Shane.

"Hello, who's this?" said the voice annoyed.

"Hey Lauren?" asked Shane. We had to clap our hands in front of our mouths to keep ourselves bursting out laughing.

"Yes, that is her. Who is speaking?"

"Hey, it's Shane."

"What do you want, Anderson Cooper?"

"I need to tell you something," grinned Shane and tried not to laugh.

"Oh, my God," mumbled Lauren angrily. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Promise me not to laugh."

"Just say it, I don't have all day for you. I have better things to do."

"Well I thought about you alot and I think I'm falling for you." Shane had to held his phone away from him to keep him from laughing.

"Are you kidding me?" screamed Lauren aggresively into the phone. "You had to call me for this shit?"

"I had to say it, Lauren, it's killing me, you are the love of my life, please love me back." whined Shane and laughed.

"Shut the fuck up." and hung up.

"She hung up on me," Shane pouted and we all died from laughing. After a while, we recovered and Liam said while brushing away his tears,

"Oh, my God. That was hilarious."

"See I told you." said Karma grinning.

"Yeah, yeah. You're always right." laughed Liam.

"That girl got some serious anger problems," said Soleil. "Alright, who's next?"

* * *

**A/N: So.. I hope you enjoyed that and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!**

* * *

"I'll go next," said Liam.

"Alright." answered Soleil.

"Oh god, I got Tommy," pointed he irritated out.

"Uhh," said Shane seductively and laughed.

"Shut up."

"What do you have to say?" asked Karma.

"'_Accuse them of stealing something_'," laughed Liam.

"That's gonna be good."

It starts ringing and soon Tommy answered the phone.

"Hello?."

"What the heck, Tommy?" said Liam angrily. Karma had to hide her head in Shane's shoulder to stop her from making to loud noises. Shane and Soleil just sat there grinning delightfully.

"What did I do?" asked he confused.

"You know very well what you did," he said. "You stole my sunglasses the other night we were having a party."

"What the hell, dude? I did not do such thing. Why would I steal your sunglasses?"

"I don't know,man. You tell me."

"Well I didn't, okay?"

"Why do you keep lying? I saw you the other night. You had them one."

"Okay, yeah I had them and then shoved them up my ass... so what'cha gonna do about it?"

"Oh, my God!" and then hung up.

The only thing you could hear are the monster-like laughs that are escaping their mouths.

* * *

"Alright Soleil, you're next," said Karma after they recovered.

"Why me?"

"Because I said so," she laughed.

"You're cruel."

"I know."

Soleil picked out the pieces of paper and they said '_Travis'_ and '_break up with them'._

"Are you serious?" asked Soleil. "I will do not such thing."

"Oh, yes you are" said Shane.

"But-"

"No, buts. Come on, we all had to do stuff we didn't want. Well except Karma." said Liam. Karma pouted, but everyone ignored her.

"Yes, but that's just extreme, don't you think? Breaking up with your boyfriend, I mean. What if he says that I'm right and we should break up, but for real?" she said hysterical.

"Relax, Soleil. He loves you. He wouldn't do that. Trust me." said Karma.

"Alright, well, if you say so." she said, calming down.

Soleil picked up her phone and called the most called number on her phone. She waited a while before someone picked it up.

"Hey Baby."

"Hello.."

"Hey Soleil, what's up?"

"Well, we have to talk. Do you have time?"

"Oh, oh. It sounds serious. Everything alright? And yeah I got time. What's on your mind." asked her boyfriend worriedly.

"You know how I've been distant lately and not because of the reason I told you about finals but because..."

"Because what, babe?"

"Well, I've been thinking... and I think we should break up."

"...What, why?" asked Travis confusedly and sad.

"I just don't love you anymore...I'm sorry." she said, puffing out her cheeks.

"Are you being serious right now? I can tell when you're lying, Soleil."

Almost laughing, Soleil said, "Why would I be lying?"

"Because I know it's for a video."

Bursting out laughing, "How do you know this?" she asked.

"You told me yesterday, that you guys make a video today, remember?" laughed Travis.

"Oh, yeah. Shit." laughed Soleil, and looked at the other in the room who were also laughing, Shane just shook his head.

"Hey guys_!_" said Travis smiling.

"Hey, man."

"Heey."

"Hey, white boy."

"Shane, you're also white." pointed Karma out.

"So?" he shrugged and pouted, Karma rolled her eyes.

"Well I've gotta go. I text you later, alright?" asked Soleil.

"Yeah, alright. Bye hunny, love you." he said grinning.

"Love you, too." grinning back and then hung up the phone and putting it aside.

"So, Ms. Ashcroft, I believe you are the last one." she said with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah" Karma halfhearted laughed and waved her off.

Picking up her faith, "Of course, I've got Amy. Just my luck." rolling her eyes.

"Destiny, girl" laughed Shane. "Destiny."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so sorry for not uploading. I just don't got the time or the motivation to write something, but I hope you like this on little chapter. And I'm sorry that it's so short. And thank you for the people who still read the story. Anywaaay enjoy. :)**

* * *

"Alright, so I've got Amy and I need to tell her that I am pregnant. _You've got to be kidding me_."

"Ha! The best one." Shane smiled at me and I just couldn't believe my luck. Why me? Maybe this will be like practice for the day I tell Amy I'm actually pregnant. God, I hope she doesn't freak out that much.

"Who even put those together?" asked Karma bewildered.

"Our fans."

"Oh, you're right," laughed Karma and slapped herself on the forhead, they shook their heads, and she called Amy. "Alright, now be quiet, guys."

"Yes mistress."

"You got it boss."

"Anything you say, my queen."

Karma rolled her eyes at the laughing trio and waited for Amy to pick up her phone.

"Hey babe, what's up?"

"Hey Amy. I have to tell you something and it's bad."

"Okay? What's wrong?" asked Amy carfully.

"Do you know what happened at the party at Shane's three weeks ago?"

"Not really."

Karma rolled her eyes. "Well Amy I am late."

"Late for what? School? We don't have school today, Karma. It's Saturday."

"Gosh, are you really that stupid? I am late, late as in my period, _" _said she frustrated.

"Amy?" as the phone went silent.

"Oh, my God. Are you telling me that you are pregnant? Oh, my god, my mom will kill me, _oh, my god_, your dad will cut my balls of and send them to me. Oh, my god, what are we going to do? We're so young, we're _teenagers_. Oh, my god, oh, my god,..." Amy was so hysterical that we all bursted out laughing hard.

"Amy, shut the fuck up. Jeez," laughed Karma. "It was a prank call. I'm not pregnant."

"...Are you fucking kidding me?" shouted Amy in disbelief. "I was about to have a heart attack. You can't do this to me, Karma. Oh, my god. I was so scared, man."

"Aw, I'm so sorry, baby," cooed Karma. "I make it up to you, promise."

"You better." said Amy pouting.

"Alright, I call you later, I love you." Karma smiling cutely.

"I love you, too." said Amy sighed and hung up.

"That was so mean, but so freaking funny." Soleil all smiling.

"Yea, I really felt guilty," said Shane and laughed. Liam nodded his head.

"Oh, come on guys. You could literally see, that it would end up bad," said Liam.

"His right, but still, it was fun and we had a good laugh out of it. And I am the one who now has to make up for it, so don't complain, you guys."

"Yeah, have fuuun, but not to much fun." laughed Shane and shoot up his eyebrows all seductively.

"Shut up," she laughed and continued, "alright, guys, this was it. I hope you had fun, as you could see, we did, and I see you next time. Say goodbye guys," said Karma.

"Later, alligator."

"See ya, homies"

"Byee."

* * *

As they left an hour later, she went to the living room and flopped on the couch, turned on the TV and waited for Amy to come home from gym. A few minutes later, she heard the keys jingling and got up to greet her lover. "Hey, baby."

"Go away, I'm not talking to you." she said frowning and went to the bedroom, Karma following her like a love-sick puppy, and chucked her bag in the corner of the room.

"I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean too. It just, the fans wanted it. And you know, how they have been supportive. I thought I give them something in return, alright? You can't be mad at me forever. I know it was pretty bad, and you shouldn't joke about something like this, but you gotta admit it, it was a little bit funny, especially your reaction. Please don't be mad at me anymore." she pouted at put on her puppy dog eyes, she knows, worked every time.

"Oh, gosh. Put away your puppy eyes." she rolled her eyes. "You know I can't stay mad at you when you look at me like that, but you gotta be punished."

"Oh?" murmured Karma lustfully. "Well, then punish me, baby."

That was all Amy needed to hear and pushed Karma on their bed and crawled on top of her. While kissing her passionately, she took her shirt of, leaving her in a sports bra. Karma put her hands on Amy's ripped stomach, sliding it down, till it was on the waistband of the shorts she had on. "You have to many clothes on."

"Then change that." Ripping the top, Karma had on, in two pieces and chucked it on the floor, the bra followed soon.

"I love you so much." whispered Karma against Amy's lips. While kissing down to the neck, she replied back with the same love as Karma, "I love you, too. More than you know."

And so the two girls made love, hours and hours, into the dark night, till both of them fell asleep. Asleep in each others arms.


End file.
